


Keep Calling Her Name

by h_d



Series: The Warmth of the Sun [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americanisms, Body Hair, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hair Kink, Katamari Damacy - Freeform, Name Changes, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie shines like the sun.  Merlin doesn't like her very much, and then she falls in love.  </p><p>(Also, Artie uses Katamari Damacy as a seduction technique.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calling Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is an American AU because I was unsure about a lot of the correct words. I hope you enjoy it!

It was difficult for Merlin to like Artie, at first.

Artie was a woman in Merlin's major who derailed the professors far too often with her opinions. She did a lot of outside reading and loved to share her insights. Merlin never felt Artie was showing off, exactly. She knew Artie just loved debate and discussion and had a lot of strong beliefs.

Artie became an acquaintance, but Merlin never went out of her way to spend time with her. Artie was just too intense. Artie was charismatic and shone like the sun, but Merlin didn't want to be drawn into her orbit.

When they were assigned to work on a sociology project together, Artie called at all hours to discuss ideas.

"These days, it's really all about microaggressions in many ways, Emmy. We should definitely focus on that," she said.

 _My name is Merlin_ , she thought. _Everyone calls me Merlin except you._ Merlin knew that Artie's name was actually Arthur, although Merlin had no idea why. It was probably a family name. Maybe that was why Artie had given Merlin a nickname, too, but Merlin didn't like it. It felt presumptuous.

"Uh-huh," Merlin replied. Artie usually just required minimal responses to keep going. Merlin had contributed a lot to the project, finding sources to back up Artie's ideas, but Merlin wasn't up for this kind of thing at the moment. It was 3 AM and she had a seminar in the morning. She reluctantly reached for the pen and paper she kept on her nightstand, specifically for Artie-related reasons, and wrote down "research microaggressions."

They lost touch for a few years after graduation. When Merlin ran into Artie at a bar, Artie was fairly drunk. Merlin had never seen Artie so much as tipsy before, nor had she ever noticed how beautiful her long blonde hair was.

Artie was wearing a sundress, and her hair fell artfully on her bare, golden shoulders; she was just the type to seek out the perfect hairstyle. Merlin had often thought Artie was too vain about her appearance. But tonight, Merlin wanted to play with her hair, to run her fingers through it, to feel it on her inner thighs. She blushed, shocked at her own thoughts.

Oddly, alcohol had the opposite effect on Artie that it had on most people; she was bold as always, yet charming, and a bit more mellow.

"Emmy, I've always admired you. Remember when we did that project together? We made a great team," she said, smiling fondly at Merlin. "You're such a good listener."

"Thank you," Merlin said. She'd had a few drinks, too, and she was surprised to find herself thinking it was actually rather sweet that Artie had given her a nickname without her permission, and that she continued to use it. Merlin had never noticed her doing it with other friends of theirs. _Why am I special to her?_ Merlin thought.

They talked easily, much more easily than they had five years ago. That night at the bar turned into lingering dinners at restaurants and eventually to cooking for each other.

It turned out that Artie didn't like tomatoes. When Merlin tossed them into a salad, Artie let her know right away how disgusting she found them. Merlin had to set aside the marinara sauce she'd made from scratch. She just shook her head fondly at Artie as she called to order them some Chinese delivery. _What is happening to me?_ Merlin thought. _That would have made me so angry, before_.

At Merlin's place, they usually played Beautiful Katamari after dinner. It was a soothing game for Merlin, and she was methodical, totally clearing every area she found and avoiding Artie's katamari as best she could. Artie loved to hunt Merlin down, though, and Merlin couldn't believe how adorable it was.

"Oh my, Emmy, yours is so _small_ ," she said, laughing. "There you are! You know you can never hide from me." Her gargantuan katamari invaded Merlin's little space with ease, stealing all the objects before Merlin could pick them up.

But eventually, they always set the controllers aside to chat. Artie still liked to talk, but she asked questions now, too.

"I love your place, Emmy. It's cozy. I love this old patchwork quilt," she said, stroking it with her hand. Her long, elegant nails were a dusky pink tonight. It had taken Artie outright stating she was a lesbian for Merlin to know. Short nails were generally a good indicator.

"I think what you really mean is that this apartment is far too small for an adult, but thanks," Merlin said, and Artie chuckled.

"Who made the quilt for you? I know you can't sew," Artie said, playfully nudging Merlin with her bare foot. Artie's toenails were pink, too.

Merlin stuck her tongue out at Artie, then shrugged. "My great uncle Gaius. He liked crafts and things. He really got into needlepoint, especially. He passed away a few years ago."

"He must have known you well. It suits you. You always wear so many colors. I really like that red scarf with the purple shirt," Artie said. "And I love your new haircut. I should go to your salon downtown sometime, maybe get a shorter cut myself."

Merlin smiled and looked down. Artie's compliments were always so specific. Artie still wasn't much of a listener, but she was very observant and remembered little facts about Merlin, things Merlin never considered important.

Artie was silent for a long moment. She looked like she was contemplating something.

"Emmy," Artie said, biting her lip. "I'd really like to kiss you. Would that be okay with you?"

Merlin met her eyes and nodded. It was all she could do. She'd been imagining it for weeks. Would Artie be gentle or passionate? Giving or demanding? Some glorious mixture? Merlin didn't know, and her curiosity was overwhelming.

Artie took Merlin's hand, and hers was warm and dry, while Merlin's was a little clammy. Merlin wasn't surprised.

Artie touched the back of her neck, feather-light, almost tickling. Merlin moved towards her. Artie's lips brushed hers softly, barely a kiss. Merlin couldn't help herself; she took one of Artie's lush lips between her own and sucked. Artie let out a little moan at that and pulled back, blinking.

Artie's hand moved to Merlin's hair. "It's soft," she said. She rubbed the shaved back and Merlin shivered. "I always wondered if it would be soft or coarse"

"That feels nice," Merlin whispered.

"I've been wanting to touch you for so long, Emmy. Even back in college, I watched you," she said.

Merlin smiled, reached out, and gently pulled a lock of Artie's hair. "Please don't change your hairstyle," Merlin said.

Artie laughed and kissed her, short and sweet. Merlin responded with more force and her tongue entered Artie's mouth. It was smooth and easy, natural.

To Merlin, it felt like hours of kissing her, their hands clutching each other's shirts at first, then roaming to clothed breasts, until Merlin reached under Artie's blouse and unhooked her bra with one hand.

"I'm impressed. That was quite a trick," Artie breathed against Merlin's lips. She tasted like the strawberries they'd had for dessert. Artie loved strawberries; she had always used strawberry-scented shampoo. Merlin had no idea why she even knew that.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I know a lot of tricks," Merlin said.

It was Friday, and neither of them had work the next day. Artie pushed Merlin back and unbuttoned her own blouse. Merlin watched as she removed her bra completely. Artie had well-muscled arms and legs that she loved to show off with sleeveless tops and short skirts. But Merlin had never seen her like this. Artie's breasts were full, large even for her solid frame, and it was hard for Merlin to pull her eyes away. But Merlin did look into her eyes when Artie delicately traced a finger down her arm.

"Will you kiss my tits a little, if you don't mind?" Artie asked.

Merlin was grinning, now. "Have you seen your tits? That won't be any kind of hardship," she said, nudging Artie to sit astride her. Artie braced her hands on either side of Merlin, her knees moving to grip Merlin tightly above her waist. Artie's playful giggles quickly turned to moans as Merlin caressed Artie's left breast with both hands and kissed the smooth skin with little pecks. Then Merlin slowly circled her tongue around the areola, loving the texture and the taste. Artie's nipples were large and fit perfectly with the size of her breasts. Artie's gasps told Merlin that she was enjoying the teasing.

When Merlin eventually closed her lips around it and sucked, she found that Artie's nipples fit perfectly with the size of her own mouth, as well. Artie said, breathless, "Emmy." Merlin used her teeth then, and Artie cried out, her hips moving sharply. Merlin grabbed Artie's hip and pushed her away, just a little.

"Let me touch you," Merlin said. Artie pulled back, deftly pulling her short skirt up, and Merlin reached her hand into her silk panties. Artie had only a small strip of hair surrounded by smooth skin. Merlin liked how it felt, imagined burying her face there. Merlin circled Artie's clit just lightly, a few times, and Artie came with a delighted cry, her head thrown back and her eyes scrunched shut. Merlin thought she looked beautiful like that.

Artie pulled her skirt down and sat back on her heels, catching her breath.

Merlin was wearing loose-fitting shorts, having showered after work and changed clothes. She wore ladies-cut business suits to her office job every day, and they were somewhat constricting.

Artie's fingers danced above her waist, running up and down her flat lower stomach. "I like your happy trail. Are you hairy everywhere, I wonder?"

Merlin was: her arms, her legs, her pussy. Even the hair on her head was thick; it was why she preferred a short hairstyle, finding long hair too warm and heavy. But shaving away her body hair had always made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

"I think you should..." Merlin started. Despite the intimacy they'd just shared, her courage had abandoned her.

"You think I should what?" Artie said, her hands still stroking gently. It soothed Merlin in a way she hadn't expected.

"I think you should find out for yourself," Merlin said.

Artie's eyes were gleaming. "I'd really enjoy that. Is it alright?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "Please, Artie."

"I like to hear you say my name. I've always liked it," Artie whispered, pulling Merlin's shorts and panties down just far enough to expose her pussy.

"Oh, beautiful," Artie said, almost to herself, as she saw Merlin's pussy for the first time. Artie looked up at Merlin with something like reverence, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Artie petted Merlin's legs, her nails scraping just a little.

"I love all this hair. It's like velvet, or fur. It's so soft," Artie said. "You should take your shirt off."

"Okay," Merlin said. While Artie was still as forthright as ever, Merlin's voice sounded weak to her own ears. She'd never liked undressing in front of people. It seemed like it was supposed to be sexy, but Merlin had never felt that way. She was just Merlin, and while she wasn't really insecure about her body, a part of her was always surprised that anyone ever wanted to have sex with her. She sat up and pulled off her shirt and bra as quickly as possible.

"Are your armpits soft too?" Artie said, a smile in her voice. Her fingers moved to touch. "Oh, they are. I could touch you all night like this, Emmy."

Merlin blinked at Artie, basking in the praise.

Abruptly, Artie moved her head down to Merlin's pussy. _Passionate_ , _then_ , Merlin thought. Artie's hands spread her labia, and then Artie placed her entire mouth over Merlin's clit, wet and sucking, her tongue darting over the hood, gentle despite the rough suction of her lips. Merlin's hands found Artie's hair again, and she clenched her legs around Artie's head involuntarily, feeling Artie's earrings biting into the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

The waterfall of Artie's hair brushed Merlin's legs as Artie moved between fucking her vagina with her tongue and circling her clit, back and forth, driving Merlin higher and higher. Artie was so intent and fast that Merlin's head was spinning. Artie's hands still spread Merlin's lips and her nails dug in as Merlin's moans grew louder. The sensations blurred, coalescing into pure pleasure, and Merlin's mind was at peace. She just felt alive.

Finally, with Artie's tongue inside her and her nose rubbing Merlin's clit, Merlin came, an extraordinary blankness, the orgasm seeming to go on and on as Artie kept her tongue pressed deep into Merlin. It was one of the nicest orgasms she'd ever had. When Merlin could think again, Artie was kissing her inner thighs.

"Thank you, Emmy, thank you for that," Artie was saying, and Merlin didn't understand. She hadn't thanked Merlin for her own orgasm, and it had been so quick and easy.

"For what?" Merlin said, her brow furrowed.

When Merlin met Artie's eyes, she was again confused to find hurt there. Artie sat back, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Her lips were glistening with Merlin's wetness, and Merlin wanted to kiss them again.

But Artie looked small. Merlin had never wanted to see her like that. Artie was brilliant, larger than life, and Merlin could feel her glow. In a way, Merlin had always felt it, but her affection for Artie had grown very slowly. In that moment, it completely filled Merlin. She didn't like the pain in Artie's eyes. She didn't like it at all.

"Artie, what is it?" Merlin said. "Please, tell me."

Artie said, quietly, "For letting me touch you, letting me love you. You're so special. I know you don't see it. But I do. I thought I had shown you. You feel so good, and you're so responsive. I've never been with anyone like you."

"Artie," Merlin said. She had a lump in her throat and a prickling in her eyes. She pulled her pants up and invaded Artie's space. Artie moved her legs apart and Merlin fit just right between them. Artie smiled at her ruefully.

Merlin wiped her hand across her eyes and kissed Artie again, tasting herself. "I'm sorry, Artie," she breathed. "You did show me. I think...I think I might love you. I know I love having you in my life again."

Artie's whole face lit up. Merlin felt a lot like she did when she sat in the sun on a summer day, her skin warm and her heart light. She wrapped her arms around Artie's waist and buried her face in the hair at Artie's neck, smelling strawberries and clean sweat.

"You should come to bed with me," Merlin said. "My bed is really nice. I have a pillow-top mattress."

"Emmy, you do not need to sell me on your bed. You're ridiculous. I'd sleep right here with you and hold you all night if that's what you wanted," Artie said, laughing.

Merlin laughed too, took Artie by the hand, and led her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen a Katamari game and are curious, [here](http://youtu.be/2_kjFUU8vgo?t=20s) is a short video. 
> 
> Title inspired by this [ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAnGyWaRbYU) (but the song has no relevance to the fic; I just took the title from the lyrics).


End file.
